


Tears of Hercules

by petzawentz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kind of a twist on color related soulmate aus i guess, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tears, Worldbuilding, idk????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: On their own, tears are already pretty magnificent. All the current emotion in the human body, coming out through a little bit of salt water? Pretty amazing. Once you add color though? They just become beautiful, no matter what emotion accompanies them.





	Tears of Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have about 6 more pages of this written currently, but I'm stuck and don't really have motivation for it atm, so I haven't actually written anything for it in months? I couldn't just leave it sit though because I absolutely adore the idea, so I decided to share the first little bit of what I have, just because I can. Enjoy!

Tears.

A person will use them a lot in their life, as a way to express happiness, sadness, anger, pleasure, or really, any emotion that involves being overwhelmed. Some people will cry more tears of sadness than tears of joy, and others will cry so little, that it’s shocking to even themselves when they actually do.

On their own, tears are already pretty magnificent. All the current emotion in the human body, coming out through a little bit of salt water? Pretty amazing. Once you add color though? They just become beautiful, no matter what emotion accompanies them.

In Tyler’s world, it’s strange to ever see anyone walking around without some sort of color on their face. Whether it’s a couple streaks of bright, angry-red mixed with a tiny little stream of hurt-yellow from a recent fight with a loved one, or happiness-pink that’s slowly fading after meeting up with an old friend, or even the sensitive-turquoise from looking too closely at the sun, there’s always some sort of color on everyone’s otherwise pretty colorless faces.

Years and years ago, people believed that they could find their soulmates through tears.

Tyler read about it in his history books in school. About how when someone met their soulmate, they’d know it was them because the first time one of them cried to the other, apparently for whatever reason, their tears would be clear and colorless and then the world around them would take on the colors that previously, had only belonged to their tears.

Of course, it was all bullshit.

Scientists had proved those theories wrong a century ago, and there were no confirmed incidents of it happening in even longer. In Tyler’s (and many other people’s) opinion, anyone who still believed in that shit was delusional. Crazy. Reaching.

Of course, like with every random, made up story that humanity tries to invent, like seeing god during near death experiences, or being abducted by aliens, there are people who claim it’s actually real.

There are books, and movies, and TV shows, and documentaries dedicated to how so and so found their soulmate, and everything was beautiful and perfect after that. It infuriates Tyler if he stops to think about it.

Tyler’s best friend Alex believes that shit, and if Tyler didn’t know how rough Alex’s life is, if he didn’t _know_ how much he needed that little bit of hope, he’d tell him exactly how much of a lie that belief was. He’d rant and tell Alex exactly how he feels about the whole thing.

As it is, Tyler’s not actually as much of a jerk as everyone thinks he is, so instead of being that asshole who tells his friend that _no that can’t happen_ , he sits by, and lets his friend naively think that somewhere out there, there’s someone who can actually make him cry magic colorless tears and turn the rest of the world into tear-colors.

Even thinking about it gives Tyler a bullshit induced headache.

Tyler sighs, and shakes himself out of his zoning. When he comes back to his surroundings, his math teacher is still droning just like he had been when Tyler had begun staring out the window and letting his mind wander. He rolls his eyes, and lets his eyes drift over the people sitting in front of him.

Pete is to his left, a slight trace of hurt-yellow running down one side of his face, but his tongue is sticking out rather adorably as he happily -presumably- writes down notes, but is more than likely writing some lyrics or poetry, or doodling.

Hayley is behind Pete, quietly flinging little balls of paper at his back. Some are catching on his shoulders, others in his hood, and others are landing on his cornrows. She stops and giggles to herself every five minutes, until bright laughter-blue tears are brimming at the corner of her eyes, and Tyler has to look away to keep himself from laughing as well.

Directly in front of him, Alex is sitting hunched forward, supposedly staring intently at their droning teacher, but definitely dozing lightly with his eyes open, and ready to act coherent at a moment’s notice. It’s a habit Tyler would be jealous of his friend’s ability to completely check out while still looking attentive, but considering Alex learned to do it because of less than favorable circumstances (like needing to be able to get out of his dad’s way after he’s had a couple of drinks), he doesn’t dare bring it up. Tyler’s already seen Alex’s face today, and he knows his face still has the traces of the horribly familiar scared-hunter green and sad-purple he usually has. Tyler takes a bit of comfort in at least knowing Alex will undoubtedly have laughter-blue tears on his face later, once they’re at Tyler’s place playing video games.

To his right, Brendon is writing something that’s probably a note to pass back to someone or other, because apparently they’re still in ninth grade. Brendon’s face is eerily blank, like always, because his family is _mormon_ , and apparently letting your emotions be on display like that is a sin. Or something like that. It’s still only the first hour though, so Tyler knows Brendon’s face will be a lovely rebellious rainbow by the end of the day.

And directly behind Brendon, is the new kid.

His name is Josh, and he’d moved to town from some suburb of Las Vegas hardly two weeks before school started. Why Josh’s family moved to _Ohio_ of all places, Tyler has no clue, but he has to admit he isn’t complaining so far.

Tyler hasn’t met Josh personally yet, but he’s heard that he’s a sweet guy, and on top of that, he’s cute as fuck, so that’s all the information Tyler needs to like him.

Currently, Josh has joined the other half of the class that’s sleeping, and has his chin propped up on his hand like Alex does. The colors on his face are yawn-beige, and a little bit of laughter-blue as well. He looks cute like that, and Tyler sits back in his chair as he takes the time to admire Josh’s piercings, and what looks like the start of a pretty sick tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

He’s a very pretty boy, what with his soft looking hair, and how nicely his tear tracks accent his face. He also is definitely muscular, and that _should_ be terrifying, but Tyler can’t find it in himself to picture him doing anything ill intentioned.

Tyler’s startled into jumping slightly just as the thought crosses his mind by the school bell ringing, and his classmates immediately beginning to shove their way out of the room.

Tyler sighs, again, then gets up and heads over to where Alex is standing next to Pete, and laughing with Hayley, Patrick, and Dallon as Pete tries to brush all the pieces of paper off of himself. As they’re falling, he’s shooting a scowl Hayley’s way, though it’s nowhere near as menacing as he’s probably trying to make it.

When he sees Tyler, Pete pouts at him, and gestures towards himself. “You’re in on this too, aren’t you?” Tyler just laughs, and shrugs.

“I didn’t _help_ , if that’s what you’re asking.”

Pete pouts again, and everyone’s laughter slowly breaks off into giggles as Patrick finally steps forward to help Pete brush himself off. A few jokes and good natured jabs later, they’re all parting ways to head to their next classes.

Ah, a day in the life.


End file.
